The Analytical Chemistry and Biomarkers Core provides state of the art chemistry services featuring mass spectrometry, chromatography, organic synthesis, and analytical biochemistry. Mass spectroscopy is carried out with three instruments: a Finnigan MAT TSQ 7000 Triple Quadrupole Mass Spectrometer with Liquid Chromatography (LC) and Gas Chromatography (GC) interfaces; a Sciex API III Triple Quadrupole Mass Spectrometer with LC interface, and a Hewlett-Packard G2025A Laser Desorption-Time of Flight Mass Spectrometer. Chromatography services include assistance with the application of HPLC and GC methods and trouble-shooting and maintenance of instruments. Organic synthesis includes the preparation and characterization of compounds needed by Cancer Center members as standards as well as purity assessments on compounds used by Center investigators. Analytical biochemistry services include a wide range of assays for characterization of metabolites and adducts in human urine and tissues. The Analytical Chemistry and Biomarkers Core thus services as a center of expertise for a full range of chemical and biochemical services in support of the peer-reviewed research of Center investigators.